Me plus You equals Love
by kakashixangela
Summary: All we need is you and me. Our love is forever. A collection of oneshots with Kagome as the leading girl. Suggestions are welcome. First installment: Domeki/Kagome


AN: Hiya! I just wanted to try writing one-shots for a while. I have the next chapter for 'My Wish' ready but I'm just waiting for someone to send something to me. Hehe please enjoy! ^ ^ Yeah, I guess you could suggest some pairing and I'll try to do them.

"**Hitsuzen"**

**Dômeki/Kagome**

**xxxHolic/Inuyasha**

**Summary: After her travels in the past she went to stay with an old friend of hers. She didn't expect to see her cousin their and maybe even a potential boyfriend. **

It's been 3 months since the search for the jewel ended. When she got back she headed straight to her books. She studied for hours on end. Thanks to her friends, thankfully she was able to catch up with them and eventually surpass them. They were all shocked to know that she graduated before them. 'Hehe. I can still remember the looks on their faces.'

Now here she was wandering around aimlessly, looking for something to do. She suddenly felt a ripple of some sort of magic somewhere near. 'Hmm….how come it feels oddly familiar? Better check it out.' She mused to herself. She ran towards the source of the magic.

She stopped in front a fence that surrounded an empty lot. There were tall grass and possibly some snakes inside it. But the strange thing was, this was the source of the magic. 'I need to concentrate.' She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the remains of the magic. When she opened her eyes, no longer was the empty lot in front of her but a wonderfully furnished house.

"Hehe. That's why the magic seemed familiar. That crazy witch. Wonder what she's been up to recently."

She made her way towards the front door but suddenly it was slid open by two young girls. One had long light blue hair in pigtails that reached the floor and the other one had bubble gum pink hair that reached her chin. "KAGOME-CHAN!!!" they shouted in unison. They raced forward to grab her.

Kagome chuckled at their antics. Seems things never changed. "Hi Maru. Hi Moro. Long time no see huh?" she patted the both of them on the head and proceeded inside. She took off her sandals on the way in. She took a look around and when she turned the corner somebody bumped into her making her fall on her butt. She looked up to yell at the person that bumped into her but her words got stuck in her throat.

She stood up so suddenly and began to hug the person to death.

"KIMI-CHAN!!!"

She was shocked to see her cousin in front of her she couldn't help but hug him. "Wah? K-Kagome?" he managed to stutter out. 'Man Kagome sure has a vice like grip.' He began to wiggle out of her hold. "K-gome….a-air!" When she finally let go he collapsed to the ground and began to take in large gulps of air. He then looked up at her sheepish form. "Kagome? What are you doing here?"

She began to giggle. His expression sure was funny. "Well, I'm here to see and old friend of mine. I'm sure you already know her, considering you work for her." She grinned cheekily at him. A grin that reminded him of his eccentric employer.

His eyes bugged out at that statement. He couldn't believe that his baby cousin knew someone as conniving, manipulating, gree–

He wasn't able to finish his thoughts because the bill of a duck puppet* was repeatedly slammed into his head. "Who are you calling all those bad things?" an angry voice shouted at him. He turned to look at the owner of the puppet and began to rant about how it was true and how could she get his baby cousin into her clutches.

"Into her clutches!" "Into her clutches!"

Maru and Moro sang while dancing around Watanuki. All of the commotion was interrupted by some one giggling uncontrollably. "Hahahahahahahaha! Man Yûko you didn't change one bit. And it seems that you keep my cousin on his toes." Kagome giggled out. She looked up only to come face to face with a scandalously clad woman. The kimono she wore was slowly slipping of her shoulders and there was a large slit at the front of the kimono. She had long straight onyx hair that cascaded down her back.

Kagome was suddenly glomped by the aforementioned woman. "Gome-chi! How are you? It's been a long long time since we've seen each other. Come on let's go somewhere so that we could catch up. But first we need to change what you're wearing. Oh and Watanuki go and call Dômeki to come and meet us at the park." With that said she dragged Kagome to her room to get dressed.

"WHAT?! Why do I have to call that jerk?! Why not Himawari-chan instead?!" Watanuki complained.

Yûko looked back from around the corner. "You could also ask Himawari-chan to come along too. Don't forget to bring some lunch and warm sake." She then disappeared back into her room. She left Watanuki in the hall grumbling to himself.

A few minutes later Yûko emerged from the room wearing a black long sleeve dress with some fish net stockings and long high heeled boots. She looked back into the room and beckoned someone to come outside. But the person refused to come out. "Aww but Kagome you look great in it." She grinned cheekily.

"No! T-this is too embarrassing!"

Yûko sighed tiredly. She snapped her fingers and Kagome was pushed out of the room by some unseen force. Watanuki's eyes bugged out and his nose started to bleed. There in front of him stood Kagome clad in one of Yûko's scandalous clothes. She wore blue jean shorts that stopped above mid thigh showing of her long white legs, a white t-shirt that was tight around the chest and flowed out around the bottom. It had some black rose designs at the chest area and not only was it a v-neck it also showed a lot of midriff. She also wore some black stilettos.

"Now all of us are ready to go!"

~ At the park~

On the way, Kagome was introduced to Mokona and the two immediately clicked. They began to animatedly talk about this and that. When they reached the park Dômeki and Himawari were already there waiting for them. Kagome was first introduced to Himawari and the two of them became fast friends. When it was Dômeki's turn to be introduced, he couldn't help but blush after seeing her. Considering his height he was very tall and because of that he was able to get a view of what was inside her shirt. Not only that, she was pretty cute. (Dômeki's not a pervert, it's just because he had to look down to be introduced to her and coz he's so tall…)

Yûko noticed Dômeki's reaction to Kagome and she smiled softly at her friend. 'He might be good for her considering what she's been through. I hope you'll be able to find someone for yourself, Kagome-chan.'

She watched from the side as Watanuki started shouting at Dômeki while Himawari, Kagome and Mokona were laughing at them. She pranced over to them and suggested that all of them eat the lunch that Watanuki made together. After eating Watanuki's bento and after drinking some bottles of sake (only Kagome, Yûko, Dômeki and Mokona drank. Watanuki can't hold his liquor and Himawari doesn't drink.) They all said decided to play a game of baseball.

After having fun, they all went their separate ways and headed home. When Dômeki was about to leave, Kagome realized he forgot his jacket and ran to catch up with him. "Dômeki-kun! Matte!" He turned around to see who was calling him when a body collided with his. He fell down along with the person that ran into him. He then noticed that his face was stuck in between two round globes of jelly.

Kagome looked down only to notice Dômeki's face in between her boobs. She scrambled off of him and was blushing furiously. Dômeki sat up with a huge blush on his face. There in front of him was Kagome spazzing out also with a huge blush on her face. "Ugh…s-sorry bout that. I ju-just wanted to g-give you back y-your jacket. You f-forgot it at the park." She stuttered.

He looked at the outstretched hand that held his jacket. He gently took it from her grasp. He stood up and put it on. He offered her his hand so that she could stand up as well. She dusted of her hands and bid him farewell, slight remants of the blush still stained her cheeks. She headed back to Yûko and Watanuki to head home. (she's gonna be living with them now)

That is where it all started.

~2 years later~

After that incident, they met each other frequently in the park. No they weren't dating-yet-they only enjoyed each others company. After a few more embarrassing incidents, Dômeki asked her out.

Currently they were at his shrine watching the cherry blossoms. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "You know everything that has happened to us can't be a mere coincidence." He whispered softly to her. She entwined her hand in his. "Yeah. Nothing in this world is mere coincidence. Everything that occurs happens for a reason. This is _Hitsuzen*._"

He looked down at her peaceful face with love in his eyes. He began to close the distance between them and when he was about to kiss her he said, "Yeah. Hitsuzen." He then leaned in to kiss her. At first it started out as a sweet kiss but then his tongue slipped out to ask for entrance into her mouth. She readily opened her mouth. After a battle of dominance between the two of them they separated, both out of breath. She once again leaned on his shoulder. " Mhmm Hitsuzen."

**End**

Duck puppet – if you've been reading the xxxHolic manga or watching it on tv you'll know what I mean but for those who don't it's the character Swanny from the popular 1973 anime show Casshern.

Hitsuzen – means inevitability, fate, destiny, a naturally fore-ordained event.

AN: Hehe this is my first try at this pairing. I've been reading lots of xxxHolic manga lately so this just popped into my head. Please be kind with the reviews and you can also make some suggestions and I'll try to make them as soon as possible. I've got this major project coming up and I really need to boost up my grade. /sigh/ school is sooo not cool…-.-


End file.
